Bulk synthetic rubber is commercially sold in the form of solid, dense bales weighing from 40 to 100 pounds. In this form, the rubber is easily and economically stored and shipped. These bales are conventionally processed by milling or masticating the bales, which may then be mixed with other components for vulcanization and fabrication.
This conventional process of converting the baled rubber to a processible form is expensive, in terms of the energy employed, to mill or masticate the bale. The equipment to perform this operation., such as a Banbury mixer or roll mill, is also expensive, but necessary to the conversion of the baled rubber to a form suitable for compounding.
Bulk rubber is also supplied in the form of pellets or powders having lower density and therefore greater volume than baled rubber. The increased volume results in an increase in the costs of storage and shipment. Moreover, under ordinary storage conditions, the increased temperature and pressure resulting from the stacking of containers of powdered rubber will bind the rubber into solid, dense masses which still require processing prior to fabrication. Thus, the need for Banburies or similar devices is not entirely avoided by the distribution of bulk rubber in pelletized or powdered form.
To overcome these problems, bulk rubber is also sold in the form of friable bales. Such bales are conventionally produced by dusting granulated dry rubber crumb with metal salts of organic acids or inorganic anti-caking agents prior to baling. In a variation of that process, the dry rubber is ground prior to mixing with the anti-caking agents. Because these anti-caking agents are rapidly absorbed into the rubber substrate, however, the shelf life for these friable bales is relatively short. After absorption of the anti-caking agents, friability is reduced and it is still necessary to mill or masticate the bale prior to processing. The stearate anti-caking agents also may act as accelerators during vulcanization, thereby limiting control of the vulcanization process in cases in which the amount and type of stearate present is unknown.
Such a process for producing friable bales is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,218. According to the process described therein, rubber particles are coated with an anti-caking agent selected from the group consisting of inorganic dusting agents, metal salts of organic acids and hard resins. The rubber particles and dry anti-caking agent are mixed in a conventional mixer or blender; the anti-caking agent may also be supplied in solution, suspension or emulsion form. The rubber particles are then spray- or dip-coated with the solution during the rubber coagulation and wash operation. The disadvantages associated with anti-caking agent absorption described generally above, render the process disclosed in that application inadequate.
Additionally, such processes are not useful for rubbers of low viscosity, i.e., particularly Mooney viscosity less than 30 ML1+4 (at 100.degree. C.). Such rubbers cannot be dried using conventional drying processes, useful in the foregoing method of producing friable bales, since the low viscosity rubbers become tacky in conventional dryers. Moisture removal is impaired as a result of this heat softening, and the rubber agglomerates in the dryer and cannot be easily removed. Similar problems are presented for the production of bales of high acrylonitrile NBR (acrylonitrile content greater than 40 percent) and high styrene SBR (styrene content greater than 35 percent) of these types, since such NBR and SBR behave increasingly like thermoplastics, resulting in heat softening and cold flow in a conventional dryer.